Where I Belong
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: Emma has grown up in Amity. She has never fit in. She likes to be alone and doesn't like to be nice to everyone. But soon is the Aptitude Test. What will she do when she doesn't get Amity? Will she stay with her family to make them happy or will she leave to make herself happy? But the bigger question is what faction does she fit in with?
1. Disappointment to the Kind

_Hi guys! It's my first story ever! Please tell me what I can do to make it better._

_Sadly I do not on Divergent. I only own my characters. The idea isn't mine_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter One- Disappointment to the Kind

I refuse to eat the bread. I will not touch it. It smells weird and tastes funny. After everyone eats it they are all happy. Maybe that's why I'm different. Because I don't eat the bread.

But that can't be it, can it? I can't blame my differences on some old bread. I just am different.

I sit in this tree right now flipping my butter knife in my hand. My mother doesn't know I have it. While I was cleaning the dishes this morning I snuck it out. I will have to put it back later or she will find it again. My last butter knife was found stuck in the tree across the field. I threw it so hard that I couldn't get it out. Good thing my mother didn't figure out I did it.

As I twirled the metallic plastic in my hand I stared at the orchard in the distance. Red and yellow clothed people picked apples out of the short pink and brown colored trees. They smiled and talked about pleasant things. I saw a group of girls playing Concentration. A game where you have to clap hands with the other person and try to come up with a different word that fits in the category the leader gives. I really sucked at that game. One time, when I was 12, I yelled at my sister for cheating and I had to sit in my room, thinking about what I did. Honestly, I just stretched the entire time. At that time I was working on becoming flexible. Now I can do back bends and splits. My friends think it's "magical".

A group of teenagers walked by the tree I was in. They laughed and joked, apologizing whenever they hurt someone's feelings. People are wimps here. They will cry if you say that their shirt has a stain on it. Even the guys. It is kinda sad.

I stare at my knife now. There is a swirly design that runs along the handle. It is thicker at the bottom. On the top half is the blade. I run my finger along it. It is a little jagged but not enough to hurt me. The silver reflects and light bounces through the green leaves of the oak tree I'm sitting in. Knives have always fascinated me. They can kill someone or they can save someone's life. They can be a weapon or a very useful tool. To be honest, I don't think we could survive without knives. They had them way before the war that divided us into factions. I remember from school that something called Indians used them.

"Emma! Emma! Where are you?" I heard my mother scream. A woman in a yellow dress and red high heels walks up past my tree. Her golden hair hung past her shoulders. My mother was beautiful. A nice kind of beautiful, a sweet kind. Unlike me. I was a fierce kind of beautiful. Everything about me was noticeable. My fiery red hair that I got from my grandmother. My extremely bright green eyes. No matter how hard I try to blend in, I stick out.

"Mom! Up here!" I yelled to her. I noticed the knife in my hands. I breathed in and I as I breathed out I threw the knife into a branch 2 trees over. As always it landed dead center. I know what you are thinking. She shouldn't even be touching a knife! Well I perfected knife throwing when I was 10. As I told you before, knives fascinate me.

My mother came running back to the tree. She looked up and frowned. I guess I see why. I was sitting in a tall tree. Only Dauntless did something that stupid. My red hair was up in a high ponytail and my mother said Amity wear their hair down. I wasn't wearing a dress like all the other girls. I was wearing my red tank top and yellow shorts. I was also wearing my tennis shoes that my mother tried to throw out last week. My hands were covered in cuts that I couldn't even feel.

My mother tore her eyes from me and looked around nervously.

"Get down here this instant! How many times do I have to tell you not to climb trees? You are not acting like the Amity girl I raised you to be! I am so disappointed!" my mother whispered. Now that stung. My mother was never disappointed in me. I hopped down and she yelped. "Oh my gosh! You are going to hurt yourself!" she squealed. I smiled. There is my mother, always worried about everybody but herself. She came from Abnegation. She told me that when I asked why she cares about everyone else.

"Mom I'm okay. Let's go eat breakfast." I smiled. She looked very nervous and sad. "What's wrong mom?"

"I swear you have some sort of short term memory loss thing. You forgot again didn't you." she whispered. My eyebrows scrunched together and I thought hard. What is she talking about? What did I forget now? "Aptitude tests are today." she sighed and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"Oh." I whispered. I know I'm not Amity. It is kinda obvious but I don't want to hurt my mom. Maybe if I tried I could learn to be Amity. Then I could live with Alyson and my mother. They had already lost my dad, they don't need to lose me too.

But it doesn't work like that. You can't change the way you are. I wasn't born to be nice to every person I pass. I can't smile at everyone. I can't play hand games with other girls my age. I can't play bongos in the back of a van. I can't think only positive things. I can't wear these dreadful colors everyday (I'm sorry but red and yellow don't look good together). I want to be free of this overly cheerful cage.

I'm sorry but I don't fit in at Amity. But the question is, where do I fit in?

_Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be the school day and the aptitude test!  
_


	2. Candor Boy and Aptitude Test

_Thanks for the reviews guys! They encourage me. I just want to tell you that this story is placed a couple years after the book Divergent and Will didn't die. There was no war._

_I do not own anything except for my characters. :)_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 2- Candor Boy and Aptitude Test

We hit a bump in the road. Everyone flies into each other. I love it when we hit bumps. It makes the ride a little less boring.

Everyone else in the van looks terrified. I want to roll my eyes and call them wimps but that is not Amity behavior. I shake my head and look back down at Alyson's notebook.

Alyson (my little sister if you already didn't know) writes amazing stories. They are full of adventure and mystery. One day she will probably share these stories with everyone else but for now she only let's me read them. She gives me her stories when she is done. She has written at least 15 short stories and 3 novels. She sits in her room all day writing. I am on the 3rd novel she has written. It is about a girl who doesn't fit in the world she lives in. Everything is plain and she loves detail. Everything is dull and she loves bright. As I said before, my sister is an amazing writer.

The big van jolts to a stop. I stuff Aly's notebook in my bag and hop out the back of the van. I walk through the doors of the school. The hallways are flooded with blues, grays, red and yellows, whites, and blacks. I love before and after class. All of the factions mixed together at one place.

I walk to class putting my head down. I try to be unnoticeable but my features make it impossible.

I make it through half the day without worrying. Most likely because I forgot. When things stress me out I can push them from my mind. But now sitting on the floor with all the other Amity girls I can feel my palms getting damp and my heart pounding almost out of my chest. What is going to happen in there? No one is allowed to talk about it so it is impossible to know what to expect. What are my results going to be? What will I do if they are Amity?

I was starting to get annoyed by these girls chants. They were extremely obnoxious. Why in hell would anyone care about baking patty cakes. I got up and walked to an empty table.

I rubbed my temples and shook my head. I can not take anymore of those hand games. I heard the chair across from me squeak and I looked up. A boy with brown hair sat across from me. He had chocolate brown eyes and a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Finally an Amity who sees how annoying they are! Do they know they are acting like 8 year olds!" he exclaimed. I looked down and smirked. I learned that if I couldn't say anything kind, I just keep my head down and don't respond. I looked at the boy again. He was wearing a white hoodie and a black watch. He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. I shook my head and forced a sweet smile on my face.

"Hi! I'm Emma. Who are you?" I said with fake excitedness. I wasn't exactly bored but I wasn't really interested in small talk at the moment.

"Oh stop playing with me! I know you really don't care!" he laughed. Then he leaned across the table. "You can talk like a normal person to me. I won't tell your friends." he said quietly motioning toward the Amity girls.

"They are_ not_ my friends." The words slipped from my mouth before I could control them. I slapped a hand over my mouth and looked around to see if anyone had heard me. Only a few Candor were looking at me. I realized suddenly that the boy across from me was Candor. I looked at him and he was laughing. "Why are you talking to me? I don't want to rude but aren't Candors supposed to dislike Amitys."

"The thing is Emma, I don't think you are going to be Amity after tomorrow." he smiled and got up and walked back to his friends. I sat there wide eyed. Is it really that obvious? Some stranger that I didn't even know the name of knew that I didn't like Amity. Crap! What am I going to do now?

"Emma Amber!" I heard the speaker screech. My heart raced. I got up shakily and walked towards the door. I tripped right before the door. I saw the Candor boy wink at me and I smiled weakly back. I walked through the door. A woman was sitting next to a computer screen and a bunch of wires. She was dressed in a grey robe and I realized she was Abnegation.

"How was your day today?" she asked kindly. I smiled weakly at her. She motioned for me to sit in the chair.

"Well, I am very nervous." I confessed. She smiled at me and patted my arm.

"Don't worry. Most Amity stay in Amity." she whispered. I nodded but I knew inside that I was not most Amity. I was different. "Okay. Relax and drink this." she smiled comfortingly. I nodded and drank the liquid she gave me. She stuck a wire to me and to herself. I got sleepy and closed my eyes.

I was in a room filled with mirrors. I saw tons of me's on the walls. My red and yellow plaid dress (that I hated) puffed out when I twirled around to look behind me. There was two tables. One had a piece of cheese on it and the other had a knife. A beautiful knife for that matter. A design of some animal I didn't recognize was on the black handle. The blade was a shining silver. One side of the blade was jagged like a saw and the other looked very sharp.

"Choose!" A female voice rang. Her voice sounded robotic and official. I didn't know why she wanted me to choose but I felt obligated to. I was pulled like a magnet towards the knife. I picked it up and examined it. It would probably be a lot easier to throw than a butter knife. I held it like a hold all knives before I threw them.

Suddenly a vicious growl echoed through the room. I whipped around and a dog was running toward me. His teeth were bared and he looked at me like I was his prey.

"Stop!" I commanded my voice fierce. He stopped for a minute but then lunged for my throat. I threw the knife out of instinct and it buried itself in the dog's neck. I screamed and the dog yelped. The dog fell to the ground and I knelt next to it. I reached out to pull the knife from his neck but he disappeared and so did everything else.

I clutched the sides of the chair gasping. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I jerked away from it. I looked at the Abnegation woman next to me. Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth was open slightly.

"What are my results?" I asked gasping for air. The Abnegation woman stared right through me.

"In all my years, I have never seen an Amity…"

"What were my results?" I asked fiercer this time. Her eyes focused back on me and she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, sweetie. Your results are Dauntless."

_I hope my next chapter is the choosing ceremony._


	3. Aly's Secret

_I hope you guys like this chapter. It is very short but is very important. Read it. You will be blown away._

_I don't own Divergent. I only own my amazing characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 3- Aly's Secret

I walked out of the testing room. My heart raced. How did I not know all this time that my results would be Dauntless? I loved knives. I loved doing reckless things. And I didn't like being told what to do.

I walked back into the lunch room. I looked at the Candor table without thinking. The boy wasn't there. I stumbled over to an empty table. Everyone stared at me. I was the second person to go. The other person seemed perfectly fine. I wonder what they did.

I heard a door slam. I turned my head to see the Candor boy stumble out. He looked like he just killed a baby. Maybe he killed the dog too.

He sat down next to his friends. They asked him questions but he just looked down at the table. Suddenly his head whipped up and he searched the room. When he caught sight of me he frowned.

"Scarred. For. Life." he mouthed to me. I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"Me. Too." I mouthed back. He looked down at the table and smirked.

Today was an eventful day. Sitting on the van floor on realize that I have to make a decision. Amity or Dauntless. I would never make it a day in Candor. Not that I'm not honest, I just can't tell everyone everything that is on my mind. Abnegation is so dull that I would rather die than go there. Erudite is so serious and I love fun. Amity has all my family. My home is Amity. I can't leave them, can I? I know they would survive without me but would they live. I love my family but I do not love Amity.

Then there is Dauntless. Fun, interesting, dangerous, exciting, Dauntless. It sounds amazing. I know nothing about Dauntless initiation or anything about the Dauntless compound. All I know is that it is amazing.

I get off the van and it is almost 6 o'clock. I go and eat dinner. My mother keeps looking at me sadly and Aly kept smiling at me knowingly.

Before I went to bed Aly grabbed me and pulled me into her room.

"Take this." she whispered. I grabbed the notebook from her. "I will see you in a couple of years. I love you, Emmy." she whispered as she hugged me. I stood there frozen. Then she pushed me out of her room and slammed the door in my face. I stood there shocked for a couple of minutes.

Soon I realized that if another person walked this hallway I would get scolded, so I hurried back to my room. I sat on the bed and opened Aly's notebook. I gasped.

**I like to climb things. I don't know why but there is a thrill to it. I like to climb trees and storage houses. I love heights. I love knives too. I watch Emma throwing them when she thinks she is alone. I know she is going to choose Dauntless. She fits in perfectly with them. She thinks that she got that knife stuck in the tree but that was me. I love throwing knives. I feel like I have power.**

**The problem is I love to learn too. I love books. Any kind of book. From instructional to romance to mystery. I love to teach people and I love to know new things.**

**I read about something called Divergence. I have researched it and researched it. I learned that people who are Divergent don't react to the serums Jeanine makes. I may be Divergent. It scares me to know that if other people knew, I would die.**

**I have decided that will probably save my life. I have chosen Dauntless. I will train until then. I will make my mind Dauntless so that I won't be as Divergent. I hope this works.**

**-ARA**

At the bottom of the page was a drawing of a knife and a book.

_Sorry that I didn't have the Choosing Ceremony in this one. I will have it in the next one._


	4. Choosing Ceremony

_Hey guys! Please review! I feel very encouraged when you do. What should I name the Candor Boy?_

_I don't own Divergent. I only own my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 4- Choosing Ceremony

My mom told me that I had to look nice today. I put on a yellow top and red shorts. I put on yellow shoes that had the word Converse written on the bottom. I put on red bangles and a yellow string bracelet. I left my red hair down and put a yellow head band with a bow on it on. I looked so girly it made me sick.

I couldn't stop thinking about my sister being Divergent. What is Divergent? All I know is that it is bad. How can my 12 year old sister be bad?

My mom told me that we had ten minutes before everyone left. I grabbed a butter knife off the counter and ran to the tree that Aly got the knife stuck in. I craved a message into the tree.

Be careful.

-EBA

Then I stepped back a few feet and threw the knife as hard as I could into the tree. It went so far in that the base of the knife had to stop it.

"Soft tree." I whispered to myself.

"Emma! Let's go!" I heard my mother scream. I walked back to the compound.

My mother looked extremely tired and sad. I ran up and hugged her.

"I love you mom." I whispered. She pulled back a little and looked me right in the eye.

"And I love you. No matter what." she whispered back. I felt someone hug me from behind and I knew it was Aly.

"Bye." she squeaked.

"You're not coming." I asked.

"Oh no. Sounds extremely boring!" she smirked. She pulled me into a hug. "See you soon." she whispered in my ear and I nodded.

We arrived at the Hub and rode the elevator to the floor of the choosing ceremony. Like every year, the Abnegation took the stairs. When we got to the floor of the choosing ceremony my mother took her seat with all of the other Amity and I walked over to the 16 year old's place. I sat down in my assigned seat.

I rubbed my hands on my red shorts. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. You know what you will choose. You will choose Amity for your mother and sister. But do I want to?

I feel a hand on my arm. I jerk back and prepare to defend myself. Maybe I am Dauntless. I see the Candor boy grin at me. I still don't know his name! He wears the same white hoodie as yesterday and some black jeans. I grin back at him.

"I still don't know your name." I whispered to him. He smirked and then laughed.

"Well you will just have to find that out. So what are you going to pick." he laughed. I thought for a minute. Amity or Dauntless?

"I honestly don't know." I confessed. He pat my knee and I looked up at him.

"You know. You are just scared to say it." he smiled at me. I looked at him curiously. He is right. I know where I want to go and that is where I'm going. "So are you going to tell me?"

"No. You will just have to find out." I smirked. He sighed frustrated. I laughed and he shook his head.

The names started with a Erudite boy name Harley Zann. He choose Dauntless. He smirked with arrogance and I had to force myself not to glare. The names were read off one by one. My heart sped as they got closer to the A's. Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"You're up, Emma." the Abnegation girl whispered. Everyone was staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I heard a couple people chuckle. I put my head down and I stumbled up to the bowls. The first thing I saw was the dirt. I love dirt. There is something about it. My eyes shifted to the burning coals.

I felt Max the Dauntless leader grab my hand. He sliced it with the knife. I barely felt it. I had been cut many times by knives before that I didn't even wince. Max stared at me wide eyed and eyebrows raised. He nodded in approval and motioned towards the bowls. I stepped towards the bowls.

I lifted my eyes to the Amity group. There was Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite in the mix. They smiled kindly at me and I shook my head. I can't go there. I was miserable there. I looked at my mother and she smiled sadly. She nodded and I turned my head to the Dauntless.

They all looked extremely bored. They yawned and whispered in each other's ears. One boy held the waist of a girl. I saw familiar brown hair and eyes looking over everyone's heads. His white hoodie had a little blood on the side and I almost laughed. He grinned at me. I smirked and nodded and he pumped his fist in the air. I laughed and put my hand over the bowl. Dauntless eyes widened and they whispered loudly to each other.

"Emma Amber. Dauntless." Max laughed. I heard almost everyone gasp.

_Train Ride is next Chapter._


	5. Train Ride

_Hey guys! Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up. I know these scenes are from the movie but I couldn't remember how they got on the train in the book. _

_I don't own Divergent. I only own my amazing characters! :P_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 5

I looked around. I saw the Candor Boy smiling at me. I saw my mother smiling with tears in her eyes. Tears of pain and tears of pride. My heart swelled to know that my mom was proud of me. Everyone else was shocked. Dauntless were overjoyed and Amity were… well, they weren't exactly angry. I don't think the Amity can be angry. They were… disappointed. Yes, disappointed. I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. I don't care if people are mean to me but disappointment kills me.

I walked over to the Candor boy and held onto his arm for support. In Amity we hug strangers in greeting but I thought that would be weird. He looked at me surprised for a minute but then he smiled.

"I thought you should know that my name is Nathan. You can call me Nate." he grinned at me. I smiled.

"Okay Nate. Can you tell me why you are so tall? I mean I have only ever seen you while you were sitting and now I see that you are at least 6 foot." I asked. He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"How about you tell me why you are so short! You are like 5'3"!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked around the room. The Abnegation girl was with the Candor now. All the Candor were glaring at me.

"I don't think the Candor like me." I whispered to Nate. He looked over to the Candors and glared. They immediately looked away.

"They don't like me standing next to you." he whispered. I put my head down and side stepped away from him. He followed me. "We are Dauntless now. I don't care what they think."

"Oh. Right." I sighed. I guess I kinda forgot that I was surrounded by people in black. I really think I have a memory disorder. They all started running towards the stairs. I followed them with Nate at my side. We ran down the steps wildly. People were chanting and screaming. I smiled broadly and ran after them.

We ran out to the streets. As we ran through the streets excitement and nervousness coursed through me. I have never ran like this in public. The ache in my legs felt amazing and I panted. I panted not because I was tired but because of the excitement.

We ran under the rusted tunnel. The Dauntless started to climb the poles that held the tracks up. I looked at Nate. He looked slightly scared and very excited like me. I grinned and grabbed on to the metal wrung in front of me.

Climbing was natural to me. The feeling of being in the air with nothing to hold on to but the thing under your hands is exhilarating.

I got to the top and swung my leg over. I pulled myself up. I noticed that I got there before most Dauntless-born. I grinned. The Dauntless adults raised their eyebrows at me. I turned away from them. I don't like being the center of attention.

I walked to the tracks on the bridge. I stared out at the city. We weren't very high but I could see a lot. The buildings and people. The train tracks that run over the city. The street signs that we rarely use.

"How are you that fast?" Nate said exhausted from behind me. I turned around and grinned. He had rust of his white hoodie and still had that spot of blood. His watch screen was cracked. He saw me look at it and he tore it off. He smirked at me and threw it as far as he could down the tracks.

"Trains coming!" I heard a Dauntless woman scream. I jumped off the tracks on to the ledge. As the train came closer my heart sped with anticipation. When the train passed the wind almost pushed me off the ledge. I started running along the rail next to the train. I saw people ahead of me grab the handles and throw themselves in. I used to do that when I missed the Amity van that took us to school. With everyone ahead of me except for Nate I got to watch what to do. When a car passed me I grabbed onto the handle and swung myself inside. I landed on someone who was standing.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled over the wind. I didn't take a glimpse at the person. I looked out the door for Nate. He swung himself through a different door and I sighed in relief.

"It's OK." said a female voice from behind me. She had long blond hair that went past her elbows. She wore big glasses and a blue head band. She wore a blue flowy shirt and some jeans. Her blue toms had rust on them. She grinned at me. "Well, what is a little Amity princess doing here?"

I felt anger boil inside me. I am not a princess. My whole life I had been anything but a princess. I ripped my bracelets off and threw them out the door. I pulled off my head band and put my hair up in a high ponytail.

"I was only joking." the Erudite yelled over the wind.  
"Ooo! An Erudite joker!" I yelled sarcastically. She grinned.

"Ooo! A mean Amity!" she shot back. I grinned at her. I like this girl. "I'm Maya."

"I'm Emma." I smiled. She nodded and looked around the bus.

"You are the only Amity and there are no Abnegation." she pointed out. I nodded. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a very excited Nate.

"Nate, this is Maya." I said pointing to Maya. She smiled and held out her hand to him. He shook it and looked back to me.

"You know we have to jump out of this thing right." he said to me. I smiled broadly.

"I was hoping to!" I squealed. Nate grinned and Maya looked at me in shock. "Oh get over it. Everyone is shocked about me. Get in line." I said rolling my eyes. Nate laughed. I sat down on the ground and Maya sat next to me. Nate looked around worried, probably because we might miss our stop, and I patted the spot next to me. He sighed and plopped down.

We sat in the train awhile longer. Soon people started disappearing. We looked around curiously. Suddenly a person dived out one of the train doors. I grinned. I looked out the train door and my grin faltered a little. We were really high in the air. Don't get me wrong, I love heights but we had to jump 6 feet to the roof. I saw so many people landing safely that me grin went back up on my face.

"We are jumping!" I yelled over the wind. Maya's face dropped.

"Now?" she yelled shakily. I nodded and she gulped. She took a step back, knocking into Nate. She fell and landed on her butt.

"It's okay! Everyone is landing!" I said reassuringly. She nodded. The people before us jumped and my heart raced in anticipation. After everyone in front of us jumped I took a few steps back. I turned and smiled at Nate. With that I sprinted forward and threw myself off the train.

_Roof jump is next! And hopefully a little bit of romance!_


	6. Roof Jump

_Hey Guys! I'm going to start a Twilight Fanfic about the werewolves. Tell me what you think._

_Please review my story. It would mean a lot! I decided that this story would be one year after Divergent and no war! Again PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I don't own Divergent. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 6

My hair flew behind my head and I felt like I was flying. The wind pushed me back a little. I could feel it whip across my skin. I felt it grab at my arms but I kept going forward.

Suddenly, my face hit gravel. It ripped at the side of my face and it stung. My arms ripped too and the left side of my body. I laid there for a second trying to knock the pain away. Once all I could feel was a dull sting I sat up. I held my head and started laughing and smiling.

The rush was amazing. The wind grabbing at me as I flew through the air was awesome. I was definitely doing that again.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Nate whispered in front of me. I looked up, still a little dizzy. His white hoodie was now covered in grey dust and his arm was ripped up.

"Ya." I smiled. "That was awesome!" He walked over, grabbed my right arm, and pulled me up.

"But your face…"

"What's wrong with my face?" I asked frantically. He laughed a little.

"Nothing. Except for the fact that half of it is ripped up." he said worryingly. He put his sleeve up to my face and started dabbing it. I saw the white sleeve become a bright red. It didn't hurt that much but that was a lot of blood. I smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"Really. I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt." I smiled staring into his beautiful brown eyes. Oh my god, did I just call his eyes beautiful? They are beautiful, the way they turn lighter in the sunlight… snap out of it! You have more important things to focus on!

I pulled his hand down and he frowned. I saw Maya smirking at us and I stuck my tongue out at her.

As we walked toward the others Nate kept trying to clean the blood off my face. I would swat his hand away but a few seconds later he would go to cleaning it again. Finally I grabbed his hand and stared at him straight in the eye.

"Seriously. I'm fine. It is just a little blood." I said exasperated. He frowned.

"My sweatshirt begs to differ!" he yelled. I looked at his sweatshirt sleeve and it was soaked in blood. I looked up and glared up at him.

"I…"

"Hey! Lovebirds back there! I'm talking!" a guy with long hair and many piercings yelled at us. I felt my face burn and I heard Nate chuckle. I glared at him and he clamped his mouth shut. "So as I was saying! I'm Eric and I am here to tell you that If you want to get in the Dauntless compound you have to jump off this roof!"

My face lit up instantly. I grinned and I heard other people gasp. They began to protest and my heart swelled. I wanted to scream that I wanted to go first. I know that they won't make us jump if it killed us.

"So who's first!" Eric yelled.

"Me!" I squealed. Everyone flipped their heads around to me. I felt my cheeks burn. "I want to go first." I whispered with my head down.

"Well, then get up here!" Eric yelled trying to stay stern but I could see shock in his eyes. Obviously they would be shocked by the small Amity girl who wanted to jump off the roof. I started to walk up but I felt someone grab my wrist.

I turned to see a pleading Nate and a worried Maya. I smiled at them and nodded. Nate's hand dropped slowly but he looked scared.

I walked up to the ledge and looked over it. The ground was so far down that my stomach fluttered. To make it worse that there was a hole in the ground where I was supposed to land. Maybe there was water. I climbed up on the ledge. I turned so that my back was to where I was going to jump. There was a lot of people here. I recognized the arrogant Erudite boy named Harley. I turned my attention to Maya and Nate. Maya looked worried and Nate looked really scared. Probably for me. I grinned at him and he relaxed a little bit.

I looked over all of them. I grinned even bigger and waved. I fell backwards.

I felt my back be pushed up by the air. Still, I fell through the air. My blood coursed faster through my veins. Probably because my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Air grabbed at me. Have I ever told you I love this feeling?

But it stopped as quickly as it had started. Suddenly something very hard slammed against my back and I winced. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. The pain stopped and I laughed.

"That was… AWESOME!" I screamed. I heard a bunch of people laugh and I sat up. I was in some sort of net thing with a bunch of hands around me. I grabbed the closest one to me and it pulled me out of the net.

I stumbled but someone caught me. I looked up and I saw bright green eyes. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and he was pale. His eyes glowed with mischief and light. Some people would find him handsome but for some reason I couldn't care less.

"Really! An Abnegation last year and an Amity this year! What is up with those Dauntless-born? YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF PANSY CAKES!" a girl with dark skin screamed up the hole.

"I knew that would catch on!" a boy with bronze skin laughed.

"Uriah! Christina! Shut up! What's your name?" the blonde haired boy asked me. I smiled at him.

"Emma." I laughed. I loved the way the people talked here. They screamed, argued, and joked. It was awesome.

"Four make the announcement!" the blonde haired boy yelled. I turned to see a tall man with a stern expression a few feet away. A short blonde girl stood next to him.

"Emma! First Jumper!" the man named Four shouted.

_The next few chapters will be initiation! _


	7. Around the Compound

_Hey guys! Really, I would like to here about your thoughts on my Twilight story. If you don't I won't write it. I know my stories are not put together very well but, hey, I'm 13! :D_

_Please Review and tell me about the Twilight story. Thanx!_

_I don't own Divergent. Only my awesome characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 7

I hear the short blonde girl giggle. Four looks down at her and his face visibly softens a lot. They whisper back and forth a while and I pull my eyes from them. I hear someone scream and I look to see Nate in the net. My body jerks forward to run to him but I stop myself. The blonde haired guy helps him out of the net and his eyes search the room. Nate's eyes find mine and he smiles.

"A Candor and an Amity in a relationship. This is one surprising day." I heard a girl say behind me. A tall girl with dark skin stands behind me. I think her name is Christina.

"Were not… I mean…" I stutter. I put my head down. My cheeks are on fire.

"Suurree…" I hear another girl say. I look up. A girl about my height with blonde hair stands in front of me. I think this was the girl that was talking to Four. "Anyways, I'm Tris and this is Christina."

"Emma." I whisper still embarrassed.

"Oh. I know." Tris laughs. Christina laughs too. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I whip around to see Nate. His eyes are wide and scared. His hair is all ruffled and I could see a bruise forming on his arm.

"You okay?" I ask. He smiles a little and nods.

"Just up there… down here… and, uh…" he stutters. I laugh and his smile brightened.

"You're too cute." I said reaching up on my tip toes to ruffle his hair more. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Your arm." I said pointing to his arm. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, uh, wanted to go next and a Dauntless born wanted to go too. He grabbed my arm, really hard I might add, and I punched him in the jaw." he said nervously. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"You fought a Dauntless born and won." I asked shocked. He nodded shamefully. "Awesome! High five!" I yelled sticking my hand up. His head snapped up confused but he still slapped my hand.

"Well I used to punch things to let go of my anger and I guess I got better and better." he said shrugging. I smiled at him.

"I used to throw knives to get rid of my anger." I whispered to him. His eyes widened.

"What could you be angry about? Everyone is nice in Amity." he asked. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"You don't understand what they are like! All those stupid chants and hand games! Those dresses I was forced to wear! And my mom… always being disappointed in me. And my dad..." I mumbled the last part. I felt tears rush to my eyes.

"Hey. I highly doubt that you're mom was always disappointed in you. If it makes you feel any better, when I lived in Candor everyone spoke their minds. I mean everyone! My dad was so angry that I got Dauntless. He knew that I got Dauntless when I wouldn't go near my german shepard. He screamed at me half the night!" he rolled his eyes. I was glad he ignored the dad part. I smiled sadly at him. I put my hand on his arm and he calmed down. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we waited for the other initiates jumped.

Maya was like eighth. It was obvious that she was scared of heights. I smiled at her and she laughed.

"What?" I asked. She smirked.

"I'll tell you later." she laughed. I glared at her and she laughed harder. She stood next to me as we waited for everyone else.

"Initiates!" I heard the blonde boy yell. We hurried over to him. We stood in the back. "Okay. I'm Will and this is Christina. We will be your instructors. Four and Tris over there will be the Dauntless born instructors. Go on, get them out of here." Will snapped. Four grumbled and Tris laughed. Probably some inside joke. "So if you will follow me…"

Will led us down a hallway. I saw Dauntless everywhere. The black clothes, piercings, and tattoos all amazed me. I wasn't going to get a load of piercings though. That would be ugly. The same with tattoos.

Will showed us the Pit, getting no small amount of giggles. I ignored the stupid name. The Pit was more amazing than the people. There was so much life. You could see children running across deadly paths and adults boxing. There also was a lot of arguing and yelling. But there also was joking and playing. I have to tell you, I love this place.

There were no old people though. Anywhere. What happens when the people get to old to do reckless things? Do they kill them? Do they stay at home all day? Do they become factionless?

Will leads us up a ledge. Suddenly we are walking across a walkway over a extremely violent river.

"This is the Chasm. The Chasm represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One daredevil jump off this ledge could end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again." Christina explained. I looked over the edge. The water splashed against the walls spraying up the walls. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me closer to them.

"You are really going to get yourself killed!" Nate whispered. We walked to the dorm for initiates. Boys and girls get to sleep in the same room. My bunk was right above Nate's and Maya was one bunk over. She was also on the top.

"Get dressed and come to the dining hall for dinner." Christina said as she left the room. We all had to change in the same room. I guess it didn't bother me that much. I just tried to ignore the stares as I stripped. Everyone stared because I was the first one to strip. Maya laughed and Nate turned around so that he couldn't see me. I kept my white bra and underwear on because it would be weird if I took them off. I put on the basic black leggings and shirt that they gave each girl. I was glad they didn't give us dresses.

I put on my black tennis shoes and I waited.

"Oh my god!" I heard Maya scream. She walked up to me. "We are going shopping after dinner. They give us enough points for a months worth of basic clothing or 2 weeks worth of pretty clothing. I am not, I repeat, NOT wearing this drab." Maya said disgusted. I laughed and Nate walked up to us.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!" he sighed.

_Dinner and shopping next!_


	8. Dinner and a Shop

_Hey guys! I'm guessing either no one likes Twilight or no one reads the authors note. Oh well! _

_I'm wondering what should have happened to her dad. Any ideas?_

_I do not own Divergent! Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 8

We walked down the hallways of the Dauntless compound. Maya and I pushed each other back and forth until Nate pulled us apart. We protested and he laughed. I looked Maya and she nodded. I slipped out of Nate's grasp and jumped on his back.

"Whoa!" he yelled. I laughed and he squirmed. He started tickling me and I screamed. I jumped off his back. "She ticklish. We have to remember that!" he yelled to Maya. She nodded and laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them.

We arrived at the dining hall. It was loud and hectic. Unlike Amity where they complimented people and joked safe jokes. We got our food and tried to find a place to sit there was an empty table over in the corner. We headed over there and sat down. Maya sat next to me and Nate sat across. We ate and talked. I laughed when Maya and Nate fought. I could see there was going to be a lot of that.

Suddenly, Christina and Will plopped down next to Nate. Nate looked confused and kinda scared like he was in trouble.

"Tris and Four will be here in a minute. If anyone can get Four over here it's Tris." Christina smirked. I looked over to where Tris was with Four. She was holding his hand trying to pull him to the table. He wouldn't budge. When she realized that wouldn't work she looked around nervously and walked up to him. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed her back but she pulled away, cheeks bright red.

"She doesn't like PDA, does she?" I said looking at Christina. Christina laughed and shook her head. I felt someone sit next to me. It was Tris with Four on her other side. "Scared of us, Four?" I asked laughing. Everyone stared at me.

"This is why I don't like transfers! What makes you think you can talk to me?" Four asked angrily. Everyone stared at me and Christina shook her head very frantically. What was she shaking her head about?

"Maybe because you are so chatty. You know, like a wall." I said glaring at him. He sat up and glared at me. I felt like I should cower away but that would mean I would lose. I'm stubborn like that, even though I won't admit it. He sighed and put head in his hands.

"Who does she remind me of?" he mumbled sarcastically. Tris laughed, rubbing his back.

"I'm done. Let's go back to our room." she said to Four. He sat up and took her hand. They walked away.

"We have another Tris!" Will laughed. Maya, Nate, and I looked at them confused. "Well, Tris is stubborn and not afraid of Four. Only difference is you are prettier." Will laughed. My cheeks burned. Christina punched him in the arm and Nate stiffened. "Ow! I was joking! Gosh!"

"I'm not stubborn!" I said glaring at him, trying to change the subject. His eyes thanked me then he glared too.

"You are so stubborn! Don't lie to me!" Christina laughed. Candor. It was obvious.

"I'm sorry, Em. You are stubborn and you know it." Nate laughed. I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. I decided I would joke with him. I stood and put my fists up.

"You wanna go Candor! Come on! Fight me! Unless you are scared." I teased. He stood. He walked over to me and I had to crane my neck to look him in the eyes. He glared playfully down at me. He was very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"What are you scared now?" he whispered. I shook my head and went to punch him. He grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed. I pounded on his back and he just laughed.

"You coming Maya?" he asked Maya. Maya nodded.

"Would you carry her to the Pit? We need to go shopping." Maya smiled. I sighed. Great!

"Shopping?" Nate asked with disgust. I got hopeful. Maybe we won't have to go!

"Please?" Maya asked batting her eyelashes. I felt a powerful, unfamiliar feeling surge through me. It was anger, sadness, and something else.

"Fine." Nate sighed. It almost broke my heart at how powerful this feeling was. Will smirked at me and Christina full out grinned.

"I. Knew. It." she mouthed to me. She was shaking in excitement. I looked at her confused. "We will talk later, okay Emma?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. We walked out of the dining hall. I was still being carried by Nate.

"Will you please put me down?" I mumbled. He set me down but still held onto my arms.

"You okay?" he asked. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Just don't like shopping." I sighed. He looked at my skeptically, knowing that it wasn't the whole truth. But he ignored it and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't dis shopping! You will like it if you are getting clothes you like." Maya smiled. I nodded and we walked to the Pit.

Maya was right. I still don't like shopping but it isn't so bad when you like what you are getting.

I have;

-2 pairs of high waisted shorts

-1 pair of athletic shorts

-2 basic black shirts

-a leather jacket

-2 pairs of black jeans

-1 tank top that says "Run like you have a train to catch"

-1 pair of combat boots

-2 belly shirts (Maya convinced me they were hot)

-a necklace that says "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery."

Maya didn't like that I didn't want dresses but she just had to suck it up.

"Is your hair naturally like that?" the cashier asked. Everyone in Amity secretly hated my hair. They always asked (as nicely as possible) if I wanted to dye it. I always told them no. It may make me noticeable but love my hair. I nodded. "It's pretty."

I smiled at her and Maya and I walked out. Nate was still in the shoe store getting new tennis shoes.

"We should dye your hair." Maya said excitedly. My eyes got wide and I shook my head. "It is the most logical thing to do! We could dye it black, make you look more Dauntless!" she exclaimed.

"No way!" I yelled. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the hair salon. "Maya! Ugh. Fine." I caved. I better keep her happy. My dad always told me to keep everyone around you happy.

"What's going on?" Nate asked. I turned around to see Nate standing there confused.

"Maya is taking me to dye my hair." I sighed. Tears welled up in my eyes. Stupidest thing to cry over, really. I blinked the tears away but not before Nate saw them. He reached over and ripped Maya's hand from my arm. He pulled me to his side.

"No way! Her hair is awesome!" Nate yelled. I smiled a little at him.

"It is not your choice!" Maya yelled at him. He glared at her.

"It is not yours either!" Nate yelled back. Maya glared back at him for a little bit. I looked up at his eyes. They didn't have the normal playful and mischievous gleam. They were fierce and scary. They looked like Four's. I looked back at Maya. She was flat out terrified.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get a haircut." she said shakily. She turned and left.

"You're kinda scary, Nate." I laughed and he shrugged.

"Why did you agree to that? It was obvious that you didn't want to." Nate asked. I sighed.

"My… dad he always told me to make everyone around me happy. He said that is how you have to be if you want to be kind." I sighed. It sounded selfless to me.

"Em, what happened to your dad?" Nate whispered. My eyes shot up to him. Is it really that obvious?

"You are very observant." I sighed. He was very observant. He knew I wasn't Amity, he knew I didn't want my hair cut, when we were walking down the hallway he knew something was wrong, and now he knows something happened to my dad.

"Only of you." he whispered. He probably thought I couldn't hear him. I smiled a little but it fell off my face when I realized what I had to tell him.

_Heart to heart talk next. Please Review!_


	9. Daddy Issues

_Hey guys! Still waiting to hear about that Twilight story!_

_I wanted to thank Bella (Guest) for her awesome review! That lifted my spirits so much. Bella, I do write stories that aren't fan fiction. I would love to publish them some day and I want you to know that I am really appreciative of your support!_

_This one is short but it made me cry. This is exactly like when my grandma died._

_I don't own Divergent! Only my Dauntless Characters! Well and the Amity's! :)_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 9

"Em, please tell me. It can't be that bad. Here." he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bench where all our clothes were. He grabbed our bags and we walked down the hallways in silence. "Stay out here." He went inside the dorm and came out without the bags.

"Can we go somewhere private. I don't people to take pity on me." I whispered. He nodded and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the compound.

I don't know how we got to where we were. All I could focus on was his hand wrapped around mine. I stared at our hands as he pulled us. Suddenly, he stopped. We sat next to the train tracks. It was almost sunset and I just stared out at the sky for a couple of minutes. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Em…" he started.

"My dad and I used to be really close." I said. He realized I started and he snapped his mouth shut. "When I was 5 he taught me how to climb trees. My mother wasn't very happy about that. She said Amity can have fun without being reckless. You see, my dad was Dauntless when he was little. The only reason he moved to Amity is because he liked how kind they were and how it would be a great place to raise a family. You could tell that my dad missed Dauntless. He used to box with me. He obviously didn't use all his strength or I would probably be in a coma right now." I laughed shakily. Nate smiled. I loved talking about my dad but my mom hated to talk about him. "When I was 8 my dad became distant. He went to the doctors all the time and he didn't climb trees anymore. This went on for about a year. Then he wouldn't leave the house. He still loved me and I used to sit on the couch with him and talk for hours about everything." Tears poured down my cheeks now and Nate wiped them away. Nate pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. For some reason I felt completely safe.

"You don't have to keep going. I want to know but I can tell that it hurts to talk about it." Nate whispered. For a moment I almost said yes but then I shook my head. I need one person to know and who better to tell than Nate?

"It's okay. One day, probably around 2 and a half years after he went to his first doctors appointment, me and my dad were making sandwiches for the rest of my family. My dad went to put the peanut butter in the fridge and he fell. My mom flipped and called the doctors office. People took him to the hospital wing. I didn't see him for like 3 days. I went to go see him. He explained to me that he had something called Cancer. He told me he was going to get better." By now tears streamed down my face and sobs racked my body. Nate hugged me closer and cried even harder. "H-he lied."

With that Nate growled. He was Candor so he hated lying. I turned around put my face in his neck. I cried harder than I have ever had since my father left us.

_Have I ever told you that I love Nate?! I think the next chapter is going to be the knife throwing!_


	10. Bleeding Knuckles and Fears

_Hey guys! Isn't a very good chapter, I know. It kinda rushes through the story line. I know there is no knife throwing. I'm saving that for later._

_Still haven't heard about the Twilight story. I might put my story Jamie's Destiny up. I had it on another account but I lost the password to that one. Please let me hear about the Twilight story. It is about the wolves. A new girl wolf for that matter. _

_I do not own Divergent. Only my crazy characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 10

This morning was hectic. Christina and Will got us up early. They took us down to this training room. Told us that only 10 of us could stay. Every flipped out. I kept my mouth shut but Nate didn't. And when Will walked up to him, boy was he scared. I tried with all my might not to laugh. Then Christina told us that we are going to do fight training today. Nate was happy about that. Let me tell you, I am not.

That is why I am standing here with bloody knuckles and a not even moving punching bag. Nate's looks like it is about to fly off the hook. Will seemed impressed. Nate saw me looking and smirked. Then his punching bag came swinging back and hit him, knocking him to the floor. I laughed really hard until Will glared at me. Then I went back to breaking my knuckles while biting my lip to keep from laughing. Nate's face was bright red. Partially from embarrassment and partially from the punching bag.

After a while I got the punching bag to start moving. I smiled in triumph. I kept punching and kicking.

Soon it was lunch. Nate and I walked to the lunch room together. Maya took off before us.

"You don't think she is mad at me do you? You know what, I am going to let her dye my hair." I said walking away. I felt Nate's arms wrapped around my stomach and he pulled me back.

"Oh no! We talked about this. If she is mad then she needs to get over it." Nate said sternly.

"Fine. You can let me go now." I laughed. He sighed and unhooked his arms from my waist. "Let's go eat."

We sat down at the empty table. Nate sat next to me today so that we could talk. We laughed and had a lot of fun. He didn't bring up my dad at all, which I was happy about. Christina wouldn't stop smirking at me from the other tables. Maya kept looking at me like she was conflicted. I tried to ignore both of them.

"Go talk to her then!" I heard Will yell.

"I will, jeez!" Christina yelled back. She walked towards us and I got scared. "What's up you two?" she asked sweetly. I glared at her skeptically.

"Nothing…" I said slowly still confused. She sat down across from us and smiled. "You are really starting to freak me out." I told her and she laughed.

"Nathan. Get out of here. Go talk to Will or something. We are going to have a girl talk." Christina smirked. I put my head in my arms.

"Oh God." I mumbled. I felt Nate get up and walk away. I looked up and watched him sit down awkwardly by Will. "What do you want Christina?" I sighed. I picked up my water bottle.

"So… What's up with you and Candor?" Christina smirked. I choked on my water. I widened my eyes.

"What!" I hissed. I heard a laugh from behind me. I saw Tris sit next to me.

"Ya. Spill the beans!" Tris laughed.

"The what now?" I asked confused. They laughed at me.

"You know… the beans… as in… ugh, never mind! So let's take this the logical route. There is obviously some sexual attraction…" Christina started.

"WHAT!" I screamed and looked over at Nate. He was staring wide eyed at Will. Then he screamed what and stared at me. I think they might be having the same conversation as us.

"Hey! That is what Will told me to say. How about I take this the Amity route. Oh my gosh! He is just sooo cute and…" Christina couldn't finish because I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Go Amity on me EVER again, I swear I will sew your lips together!" I hissed. Tris laughed and Christina's eyes widened. I took my head off her mouth.

"Are you sure she came from Amity?!" Christina asked Tris and Tris shrugged.

"How many other routes can we take this?" Tris asked still laughing.

"Let's just go good old Candor. OK. It is so obvious that he likes you and I can tell you like him, even if you don't know it yet. So what's the problem?" Christina asked. I guess I liked the Candor way the best. No disgusting words or perkiness. But I still don't like the discussion at hand. I looked over to Nate. He was arguing with Four and Will. He looked extremely embarrassed and he wouldn't even turn to look at me like he always does. He is always watching me and the stupid people ruined it.

"The problem is that you have ruined it! Making us embarrassed and shy isn't going to help. Prying into things that aren't your business is rude!" I yelled letting my Amity show a little. Being rude is shameful in Amity.

"We were just curious, Emma…" Tris whispered. I stood. For the first time ever the whole cafeteria was quite. Tris and Christina looked really disappointed in themselves.

"Curiosity is for the Erudite, Tris! And I'm sure as hell not in Erudite!" I screamed and stomped away. I ran right into Four. He looked extremely mad. Probably because I yelled at Tris. I noticed everyone staring at me and my face got red. "Four, I ask you to please move. Please." I said looking at the people nervously. He must have noticed how scared I was of being in front of everyone because he stepped to the side and I ran out of the cafeteria.

Tears streaked down my face. I wiped them away. I wasn't crying because of arguing. I was crying because everyone had their eyes on me. I made a fool of myself. I am crying because of hurting Christina and Tris' feelings. I had to say sorry to them.

I sat on the ground outside of the cafeteria. I wiped the tears off my face and forced them out of my eyes.

"Emma! Emma! Come on, Em! I am not going to search for you all day! OK, maybe I will but still!" I heard Nate voice echo down the hallway. I couldn't help but smile.

"Over here!" I yelled. He came around the corner and sighed in relief.

"There you are! Jeez, Em! Why did you run out of there?" Nate asked sitting next to me. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

"The people…" I whispered. He got an amused expression on his face.

"You are scared of people?" he laughed. I shook my head and punched him in the arm.

"No, you big idiot! I'm scared of them judging me." I said sadly. "People have judged me all my life even though I lived in Amity. When people stare at me I know I'm going to do something wrong." I sighed. He laughed.

"How could you do something wrong?" he asked me. His face turned beat red and I smiled.

"Why couldn't I do anything wrong?" I said teasingly. He looked at his hands. His face was really red and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Because you are perfect." he mumbled. I bit my lip harder.

"I'm what?" I asked teasing again. His head shot up and he glared playfully. He sighed dramatically and shrugged.

"I'm not saying it again." he laughed. He stood up and I followed him.

"Come on! Please!" I pleaded. He shook his head. "Please!"

"Nope. Let's get back to the training room." he laughed. I huffed and planted my feet. I crossed my arms. "Stop being so stubborn! Come on!" he demanded. I shook my head. "Fine then! I will find another way to get you there!" He thought for a minute. My eyebrows went up. "Ha! I got it!"

With that he picked me up and threw me on his back. I laughed. He looked at his watch and he swore. Then he started running.

People stared at us as we ran through the hallways to the training room. I put my head in his neck to try and make myself invisible. Nate laughed.

When we arrived at the training room I gasped. Oh god.

_Also, I forgot to mention. If you guys have any fan fiction for the stories on my profile, I would love to read them. Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger. Please review!_


	11. Initiate List (Not story but important)

_Okay Guys! I forgot to talk about the other initiates so here you go!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

**Candor:**

Nate- You guys know all about him!

Kaylee- Tall and muscular. She is an extremely good fighter and has a good aim. Weakness- she aims more for speed and accuracy, not strength. It takes a few blows to knock her opponent out.

Caden- Tall. Fast and good with knives. Weakness- very scrawny. Not a lot of strength

Zoe- Shortish. Extremely flexible and fast. Weakness- can't keep hold of a gun. Too weak.

**Erudite:**

Harley- Very strong and fast. Average height. Decent aim and a good fighter. Weakness- arrogance gets the best of him. He thinks he is better than everyone else. Doesn't believe anyone is better. (Peter of this story)

Logan- Very tall and bulky. Good with guns. Weakness- very slow

Oliver- Average in about every category. Weakness- doesn't have really a weakness or a strong point

Bella- Very smart about her movements. Knows where her opponent is likely to go. Weakness- if opponent is unpredictable than she is... well, screwed.

Maya- Tall and fast. Good in fights. Weakness- goes down quicker than others.

**Amity:**

Emma- We know all about her!

Dauntless-born:

_(Just going to give names!)_

Amber

Matt

Eli

Luke

Samantha

Evan

Colt

Chase

Julie

John

Skylar

_I want to send a shout out to; Bella (Guest), rustedpetals, BlueRivers, Mystery, and Twists! Thanx for the reviews guys!_


	12. Death Glares and Fighting

_Hey guys! I am having so much fun with this story! I get so excited when people review! Even ask my sister. She is mad because I woke her up to read her one._

_I am starting the Twilight story and I'm trying to get my Host story on here but my computer is malfunctioning. Just wait until Friday. I will be at my dad's that day._

_I don't own Divergent! Only my Nate and my other amazing (but not as amazing as Nate) characters! :P_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 11

Caden- Oliver

Maya- Zoe

Harley- Nate

Kaylee- Emma

Logan- Bella

My heartbeat quickened when I saw the names. First I was scared for Nate. Harley was a good fighter but Nate was really good. My heart slowed when I came to that conclusion. I went one more name down and I almost passed out. Besides Nate, Kaylee is probably the best fighter. She is fast and accurate. She wasn't as strong as most people but that just meant more hits for me. This is going to hurt.

I slid off Nate's back and he smiled a little at me but I could see the worry in his eyes. I smiled sadly back. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked closer to the ring.

I noticed that his arm held me differently this time. It wasn't lazy and carefree. It was protective. Like with one arm he could protect me against the world.

I saw Christina eyeing me sadly. When she saw that I caught her, her eyes pleaded for forgiveness. I grinned and nodded and she smiled triumphantly.

"Okay! So we are fighting this afternoon!" Christina yelled happily to the group. Will was taken aback by her happiness. He looked over to me and he put the pieces together. He smiled a little but his face turned stern when he turned back to the group. "Caden and Oliver are up first!"

The fight took awhile. They didn't know what to do. Christina explained, sadly I might add, that they had to go until one of them can't go anymore. That means one of them has to knock the other one out. Oliver won that one because he is strong. Will circled his name.

The next fight was faster. Maya and Zoe were both really fast but Maya is stronger. One blow to the jaw and Zoe was down.

"Be careful." I whispered to Nate.

"No faith in me? Who beat the Dauntless born the first day? Was it Harley or me?" he asked teasingly.

"You. Just be careful, okay?" I said sadly. He smiled.

"I will for you." he promised. I smiled up at him.

"Nate! Harley!" Will yelled. Nate let go of me and walked into the circle. Christina came and stood next to me. I nodded at her but flipped my attention back to Nate and Harley. "Go!"

They circled the ring for a couple seconds. Harley was smirking with arrogance. Apparently he didn't see what Nate was doing with his punching bag. Harley tried to punch him but Nate jumped to the side and ended up behind him. He kicked Harley in the back and Harley stumbled forward. Harley surged with anger. He dove towards Nate and punched him in the jaw. Nate fell to the floor and my body jolted forward. Christina grabbed my arm to hold me back.

"Maybe I could beat you up for payback. You know, kicking isn't nice. Or maybe I could beat up your girl right in front of you." Harley said smirking. For once, Nate didn't turn red when someone called me his girl. He growled. He got that terrifying look in his eyes that I had only seen when Maya was being mean to me. Harley lost his smirk when seeing this look. He took a step back and Nate kicked his feet out from under him. They both got up.

"No way in hell!" Nate growled and punched Harley in the jaw. Harley's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back. He laid there unconscious for a second. Everyone stared at Nate for a second, terrified.

"Oh my god! Four is gonna love him! He is just as scary as Four when he is mad!" Christina whispered to me and Will. I grinned.

"I've seen that look once before. When Maya tried to force me to dye my hair." I whispered back to her. She laughed softly.

"Awe! He gets all murderous just for you!" Christina cooed. I laughed out loud. Nate's attention flipped to me. I smiled adoringly at him and he smiled back. Then I got worried.

"Christina. Can I ask you and Will to do something for me?" I asked Christina. Will and her nodded. "Well, you said he gets that look just for me. And, well, I'm going against Kaylee. Could you hold him back for me?" I asked. Will nodded and Christina just looked terrified. "If you need to, just get him out of here. Okay?"

This time they both nodded. Will went up and circled Nate's name as Oliver and Caden hauled Harley out of there. Nate walked up to me.

"Be careful, Emma." he whispered holding onto my arm. I smiled weakly at him.

"What? No faith in me?" I laughed nervously. He smiled a little but went back to worrying. "No matter what happens you stay right there! You hear me?" I told him sternly. He nodded.

I walked up to the ring. Kaylee looked terrified. I wondered for a minute what she would be scared about then it hit me.

"I told Will and Christina to keep him under control." I said smirking a little. She nodded relieved. She put her fists up and did I.

"Go!" Christina yelled.

Kaylee threw the first punch. I turned my head and it skimmed my jaw. I moved behind her but she flipped around before I could do anything. She punched me in the side and I fell. I scrambled back to my feet. She dove at me but I elbowed her in the nose. She stumbled back, angry. She kicked my feet out from under me. I landed on my back and screamed. I heard something snap. I heard a door slam and I laughed a little. Kaylee smirked with me before kicking me hard in the side. I screamed again. She pulled me up and looked at me apologetically.

She punched me in the jaw. I was out.

_Please review! It makes me soooo happy!_


	13. Hospitals and Sweetness

_Hey guys! This is kinda shortish but really sweet. I love Nate!_

_I know I post a lot but I just get so excited! Please review!_

_I don't own Divergent! Just my Dauntless (meaning amazing) characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 12

When I woke up, my hand was warmer than the rest of my body. I couldn't force my eyes open just yet. So I just listened.

"We aren't letting you out of here until you calm down." I heard Will say. I felt the grip on my hand get tighter.

"I don't want to leave just yet. But when I get my hands on that girl, oh…" I heard Nate say from beside me. I heard two girls and a guy chuckle on the other side of the room. "Not. Funny." Nate growled. They stopped laughing and I smirked. I could feel Nate's death glare on them.

"Hey! I may like your death glare but don't use it on Tris." I heard Four grumble. I'm guessing the other 2 girls are Tris and Christina. Where am I? I moaned while trying to ask the question. I felt someone move closer to me.

"Come on guys! We have to, um, get back!" Tris said cheerfully. I heard Nate and Four chuckle.

"Emmy. Come on, wake up." Nate whispered. I laughed a little but it hurt.

"Ow." I mumbled. I felt Nate chuckle and I opened my eyes.

I squinted when the light hit me. It was blinding but my eyes slowly adjusted. Nate was sitting next to me. His hands were wrapped around one of mine.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. It hurt my jaw to talk. I put my hand up to my jaw and I winced. It hurt to move any muscle.

"In the hospital." Nate whispered. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up. I groaned and Nate held me down. "Whoa, there."

"You have to get me out of here." I whispered urgently, still trying to sit up. Nate eyes flashed in recognition.

"I'm so sorry. Crap! I'll get the nurse so we can get the discharge papers." Nate said shamefully. He got up and let go of my hand. It felt cold. He came back with a nurse. She had no piercings but a lot of tattoos.

"How are you dear?" she asked sweetly. I glared. Too much like Amity.

"I need to get out of here. Now!" I said urgently. The nurse looked at Nate for an explanation.

"We just need to go." he told her. She nodded. She handed Nate the papers. As he filled them out she told me what happened.

"So now you have a couple bruised ribs and bruised… everything else. Nothing serious. But you will be sore for a couple of days. Just turn those in at the front desk and you can leave." she smiled. I nodded. She left.

"Just like an Amity hospital. All kind and sweet." I said in disgust. Nate chuckled.

"How is this even possible? I can fill out everything except date of birth!" he laughed. I laughed too.

"October 16th." I smiled. He looked up at me in shock.

"That is the day after initiation day!" he exclaimed surprised. I laughed. "Okay let's go."

Nate walked over to me and picked me up gently, trying not to hurt me. He set me on my feet and held onto my waist with one arm.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and he let me go reluctantly. It hurt to walk but my legs were fine. It just hurt my ribs.

"Crap! How does my face look?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Never mind. I can't ask you that." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed at me. I looked down at my shirt and it was bloody.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" he protested. I looked up at him eyebrows raised.

"Go on then." I smirked. Nate smiled at me.

"I was going to say that you look Dauntless." he laughed. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"That could be a good or a bad thing." I pointed out. He laughed.

_Please Review! I already started on my next chapter but I gotta go to bed!_


	14. Birthdays and Head Hitting

_Hey guys! I love that you guys are reviewing! It makes me soooo happy!_

_This chapter is a little short but the next one I think will be long so fingers crossed._

_I would still love if you guys tell me if the Twilight story is a good idea. Thanx!_

_I dont own Divergent! Only my lovely characters (especially Nate)! Is it weird that I'm in love with my own character?_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 13

I ran my hand along the walls as we walked. Pain shot through my side but I did my best to ignore it. I could feel Nate's eyes on me.

"Oh! I forgot! So when is your birthday?" I asked excitedly.

"October 1st." he laughed. I looked up at him. He was shaking his head laughing.

"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Don't kill me okay?" he smiled. I narrowed my eyes. "But I love it when your Amity side shows."

"What!" I yelled.

"Well you are so brave, like the Dauntless, but sometimes you are so happy and easygoing. You see the world as a good place." he smiled down at me. I scrunched my eyebrows together and nodded.

"I guess that is not too bad. I like feeling happy." I laughed. He laughed too.

We walked into the dorm and Nate growled. I sighed. Oh great! I forgot about what he said in the hospital. I put my hand on his arm, holding him back.

"Emma! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kaylee exclaimed. Kaylee was a really sweet girl. She cared about others more than herself. She was also very smart. She knew that Nate was going to be mad. She knew the best thing to do was appologize right away.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing." I said smirking evilly. Nate laughed but still had that gleam in his eyes.

"Ouch!" Kaylee exclaimed putting a hand on her chest. Did I also tell you she is very dramatic. I laughed and so did she.

"What can I say?" I laughed. I looked up at Nate. "Calm down. It's okay." I whispered to him. He took a deep breath and nodded. The murderous look in his eyes vanished.

The next couple of days were hard. I fought 3 more fights. I lost one to Logan. One blow to the face and I was out. I won two others. One against Bella and one against Maya.

Maya is extremely mad at me. I don't know exactly why. Maybe because I am higher in rankings than her.

Kaylee and I are good friends now. I can tell she is sorry about the fight and now she hangs out with me and Nate.

We started guns two days ago. At first I was horrible at guns. I couldn't hold them steady. Now I can keep hold of them and get close to the center ring.

Tomorrow is Nate's birthday. I haven't told anyone but Christina said we are going to do something in the middle of the night. I told her to wake me before everyone else.

So now I am putting on a leather jacket and black jeans. I climb back on my top bunk. I motion for Christina to plug her ears. She does but Will doesn't.

"AHHH!" I scream as loud as I can. Will jumps.

"What the…" Nate yells and I hear a thud. I look down and he is rubbing his head. Kaylee (who is on the next bunk over, on the bottom) realized it was me and was laughing at Nate.

"He… hit… his...head!" she laughed. I saw Christina trying not to laugh and Will rolling his eyes. I was laughing so hard I think I forgot to breathe.

"Em! Really! That hurt!" Nate yelled. I just laughed harder. Maya and Harley were glaring at me. "Sometimes I really hate you."

"Oh you know you love me!" I laughed. I jumped off the bunk and helped Nate up.

"Okay! Everyone be at the track in 5 minutes!" Will yelled. Christina and him left.

Everyone got ready quickly. I had no idea what we are going to do. Kaylee is trying hard to stop laughing and Nate is still glaring at me. Once they were ready we headed out to the tracks. When we got there Nate was still rubbing his head glaring.

"Don't be angry, birthday boy. I'm sorry." I said looking down. I was still laughing inside but on the outside I made myself look sad.

"It's okay." he said sweetly. I looked up at him. He had lost his glare and went back to the Nate I knew.

"Good! Now let's get on the train." I smiled. He rolled his eyes realizing that I had tricked him and we got on the train. Christina and Will were handing out some sort of gun. I saw the Dauntless born, Four, Tris, Eric, and a boy. I think his name is Uriah.

"Okay guys! Tonight we are going to do a Dauntless tradition so take it seriously. It is called Paintball." Four smirked. What the heck is Paintball?

_Please Review! Next is paintball! Not going to be what you expect!_


	15. No Red and Unfair Shots

_Hey guys! I love this story! I know this is another shortish chapter but that is all I could think of. Still paintball in the next chapter though._

_Please review guys!_

_I don't own Divergent! Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 13

"First we split into 2 teams. We both get a flag. Each team decides what they do with the flag. The point of the game is to capture the other teams flag while protecting yours. Four, Tris, and Eric against Will, Uriah, and I." Christina explained. I wonder how they decided where Eric went. "Four, Will. Pick your teams. Start with transfers."

"Nate." Four said.

"Kaylee." Will shot back.

"Harley"

"Caden."

"Oliver."

"Bella."

"Logan."

"Emma."

"Maya."

"Zoe."

After that they split up the Dauntless born. Kaylee was on my team and I was against Nate. This was going to be fun!

"As you asked Tris, your team is getting off first." Christina smirked. Four looked down at Tris and smiled one of his rare smiles. Must be something special. "Now get off the train!"

Most of Four's team jumped off. Nate looked down at me and smirked.

"Get prepared to lose." he laughed. I glared at him.

"I don't…"

"Nate get off the train! Four is going to flip out once he realizes that you stayed back to talk to Emma!" Christina yelled at him. It was one of those rare moments where Nate didn't turn red when somebody teased him about me. They are getting more and more common though. What does that mean?

"Bye Em." he smiled and jumped out of the train. I stared out the train door trying to watch him.

"Emma! Stop daydreaming and get over here!" Uriah yelled. I blushed and glared at him. I didn't even know him. What gives him the right to yell at me? "Let's go guys!"

We jumped out of the train. I didn't know what we were doing but I couldn't care less. Christina told me and Kaylee to go look around. We walked through the streets in silence.

"So don't be mad at me but what is up with you and Nate?" Kaylee whispered and I glared. "Hey. I'm just saying that life is a lot better with someone to talk to!" she said with her hands up. I guess I do want to talk to someone. I can't really talk to Nate about this.

"I really don't know. He is really nice and stuff but everyone teases us. Can I ask you a question?" I asked and she nodded. "Is it a bad thing if he doesn't get embarrassed when someone teases us?"

"Oh no. It means that he is either getting used to it or he is starting to like it." she laughed.

"How do you like teasing?" I asked extremely confused.

"I see him watching you every time someone teases you guys. It is like he is waiting to see how he is supposed to act. Like he doesn't care that people are teasing him but he doesn't want to push too far with you. But then again, he is always watching you." Kaylee laughs.

I smile a little. I don't feel embarrassed around her. Maybe it is because I know that she knows the truth.

"I'm going to go this way. You go that way. We can meet up at that ferris wheel. If you're in trouble clap 2 times, k?" she commanded. I nodded and headed to the right.

It is kinda scary being out here alone. I'm not scared of the dark but I can see why some people are. I heard a rock hit a wall behind me and I spun around.

A tall dark figure stood in the alley. The person moved closer to me and stepped away. I got my gun ready. I clapped three times and the figure stopped.

"You shouldn't have done that." laughed the voice I knew so well. I smiled involuntarily. I felt something hit my chest. The force was so powerful that I fell on my butt. I grinned and positioned my gun and shot him in the chest.

"So not fair! You're dead! You can't kill me!" Nate whined. I laughed and heard footsteps behind me.

"But I can." Kaylee laughed and I heard her gun go off. Nate stumbled backwards. He glared at her but not his death glare. I laughed. "Well I gotta go dead people!" Kaylee laughed and saluted us. She sprinted off.

"I love this game." I sighed. Nate laughed and came and sat next to me.

_Please, please, please, please review!_


	16. Stars and Distractions

_Hey guys! This is personally my favorite chapter so far! Hope you guys love it!_

_I don't own Divergent. I only own my distracting characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 15

I lean up against the wall and look at the stars. I haven't seen the stars in a month. They are so pretty and calm. I stare at them trying to find shapes.

"Em?" Nate said trying to get my attention. I turn my head to him and smile.

"Hmm."

"What are you looking at?" he asked. I smiled even bigger at him and pointed to the stars.

"The stars. My dad used to tell me that there was pictures in the stars. He said that stars are the gateways to heaven. See if you look right there. That is a person." I said pointing to the sky. Nate smiled at me and looked up.

"Right there is an eye." he laughed pointing to the sky. We looked at stars for a while. We found tons of things in the stars.

"I see a heart on a cloud." I laughed. He smiled at me.

"A heart can't be on a cloud." he laughs. I shake my head.

"Don't go all Erudite on me. Hearts can be anywhere they want to be." I smiled. My sister always went Erudite on me. I stared at the stars but I could feel his eyes on me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked at him sadly.

"My sister, Aly. She was always so smart. She used to correct me all the time and I would yell at her for it. I miss her." I sighed. Nate grabbed my hand and started playing with it.

"Tell me more about your sister." he said staring at my hand.

"Well she loved to read and write. She is an amazing writer. She wrote like 3 novels and they were awesome. She was also very caring. She cared about others more than herself and would do anything for my family. She was very mature for her age. She stood up to the Candor girls who would pick on her friends. She was very… brave." I sighed.

"Will she be coming on Visiting Day?" Nate asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No. My mom always said that going to Visiting Day would just make it harder. We all agreed that we wouldn't visit each other if we separated." I smiled sadly.

"Well you can hang out with me and my family. My dad said he would come and so would my older brother and sister." he smiled. My heart swelled. I'm glad that he won't ditch me that day. Not that I would be mad if he did.

"So as I was saying. Hearts can sit on clouds if they want." I said with a nod. He laughed. We heard shouts of victory coming from the ferris wheel.

"Come on. Can't be in paradise for ever." Nate laughed. He stood up and helped me up.

When we got to the Ferris Wheel Christina was dancing around and Four looked mad.

"Ha ha! My team beat yours!" I yelled at Nate. He shook his head.

"I don't think it matters because we both died." he laughed.

"You're the one who killed me! Wow. I thought we were better friends than that!" I pouted. He laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"There you two are! We missed the train!" Christina yelled. I looked around and saw that the only people here were Will, Christina, Four, Tris, Nate, and I. "Good thing another one comes in an hour."

"Blame him!" I yelled.

"What! Why me?" Nate yelled. I laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm… perfect." I teased. He shook his head.

"I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass!" he mumbled. He didn't turn red and that made me smile, remembering what Kaylee said.

"Wait! He called you perfect!" Tris yelled. With that I turned red.

"Yep. I did." Nate laughed. I looked up at him. Kaylee was right. He enjoys this.

"Oh! So you tell everyone here but you won't repeat it to me in private!" I laughed.

"Exactly." he said pulling me closer. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute.

Everyone sat down in the grass. I was so close to Nate I was practically in his lap. Everyone talked but I couldn't focus on anything. Does he realize what he does to me? I heard them laughing and Tris was bright red.

"What happened?" I asked, snapping out of my daze. Nate chuckled beside me.

"Ooo! Was someone daydreaming?" Christina laughed. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Nate chuckled again. "Well, we were just teasing Tris about dating a guy two years older than her. Now tell us what you were daydreaming about?"

"Four is two years older than you?" I asked Tris. She looked down at her lap. Four glared at my but I held one finger up, telling him to give me a minute. "That's awesome! Give me five!" I yelled holding my hand up. She stared at me like I was a lunatic but Four grinned and slapped my hand. I leaned back into Nate. Everyone seemed surprised by my reaction except Nate.

"Why can I never surprise you?" I asked him. He grinned and shrugged.

"So, Emma, what were you daydreaming about?" Christina laughed. I looked down at my hands. Right when I was about to answer I felt Nate's hand on my back. He was rubbing circles on my back with his thumb. With my head on his chest and his hand on my back, I couldn't think.

"I… uh, I… I…" I stumbled only being able to focus on his hand. "I… I swear to God Nate! I can't think when you do that!" I hissed. He smirked. Four and Will laughed. Christina and Tris nodded in understanding.

"I know right." Tris mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was distracting you." Nate whispered to me while everyone talked. I glared at him.

"I think you know perfectly well what you were doing. Now it is my turn to get you back." I smirked. He looked excited but at the same time terrified.

_Please review!_


	17. Tattoos and Almosts

_Hey Guys! Oh my god, I love this chapter! Nate and Emma's relationship is progressing. Tell me if it is to fast or not._

_I want to thank everyone for their reviews! Especially rustedpetals!_

_I don't own Divergent! Only my charming characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 16

Kaylee and I walked into the tattoo shop. It was dark and mysterious but beautiful. So many drawings and sketches hung from the ceiling and were attached to poles.

"Hello. I'm Tori. What can I do for you girls?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Well, I want two tattoos." I smiled. Kaylee walked away to look through the tattoo ideas.

"Sit here." Tori said pointing to a chair. I sat down. "What do you want the tattoos of?"

"I want stars coming down from behind my ear and this on my hip." I said handing her a picture. She smiled.

"I'm guessing this has significant meaning." she laughed.

"Yes. It's payback." I laughed.

Today was Visiting Day. Nate hasn't seen my tattoos yet and I don't plan for him to see them until later. Nate went down to find his family. He told me to come down to the Pit when I was ready. It was time to become a distraction.

I put on one of the belly shirts. It was a t-shirt looking shirt that looked like someone ripped the bottom half off. I wore some of Kaylee's shorts because all mine covered my new tattoo. I wore my combat boots and left my hair down.

I walked down to the Pit. I saw blacks, blues, and whites. Nothing else. I guess that I might have been looking for red and yellow but it was stupid of me.

I saw a family of tall brown haired people in black and white. I saw Nate with them. He had his back turned to me. Good.

I walked up behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder and smiled sweetly at his family.

"Guys, this is Em…" he trailed off when he got a good look at me. He stared at me. He looked from my face down to my hip. His eyes stopped on my hip and went back up to my face. He grinned. "You know that a heart on a cloud is illogical, right Em."

"Don't go all Erudite on me." I laughed. I nodded towards his family.

"Oh! Guys this is…"

"The Amity girl! Really Nathan?" the older man yelled. He must have recognized me from the Choosing Ceremony. It broke my heart to know that somebody disapproved of me.

"No, Dad. The Dauntless girl." Nate said still staring at me. I smiled sweetly at him. My plan worked. He couldn't take his eyes off me.

"I think it's sweet Dad." the girl smiled. She seemed about 2 years older than me. "I'm Lindsay."

"Emma. Not Em…" I laughed. She smiled.

"Don't forget about me. I'm Hayden but you can call me anything, sweet heart." the older boy winked. Nate tore his eyes from me reluctantly and glared at his brother.

"Okay, Anything." I smirked. Nate chuckled and looked back at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Emma?" Nate said. I grinned and nodded. He led me away from his family. He took off his Reebok athletic jacket and handed it to me. "Here."

"What's this for?" I said innocently. His eyes narrowed.

"So I can keep my eyes off you and talk to my family!" he said exasperated. I grabbed his jacket and put it in. It was pretty big on me. "You know, you didn't have to dress up to distract me. You do it already."

"Sorry. I didn't know I was distracting you." I teased. He rolled his eyes and we walked back to his family.

His sister is really nice, even though she tells the truth about everything. His brother was a big flirt. Nate was getting very irritated with him. Nate's dad didn't like me. At all. Now we are eating lunch. Nate and "Anything" were arguing about something.

"You and Nate are a cute couple." Lindsay smiled. I almost spit out my food. How many times do I have to explain this?

"We are just friends." I coughed. Nate looked at me for a second, worried. After realizing I was okay he went back to arguing.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry but it isn't obvious. The only thing you guys don't do is kiss." she said truthfully. What else did I expect? They are Candor's. I smiled a little at her and went back to eating.

After saying goodbye to his family, Nate turned to me.

"Show me." he demanded. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"Your tattoo that you ambushed me with this morning." he sighed. I laughed and took off his jacket. I lifted my shirt a little and let him see.

He stared at it. It was pretty and simple. I was white cloud with a red heart sitting very simply on it. Underneath it was the words _A Heart Can't Be On A Cloud_. He traced the heart with his finger and I shivered. I let my shirt go.

"I also have one right here." I said shakily. He looked up and I pulled my hair from my neck. He put his hand on the back of my neck and he traced the stars with his thumb. I shivered again and he smirked.

"Beautiful." he whispered but he wasn't looking at the tattoo anymore. He was staring right into my eyes. His brown eyes bore into mine and I got lost in them. He leaned down and pulled me closer so that our foreheads were touching. He was smiling and it made me smile too.

"Nate! Nate! Where can I find… oh." I heard Kaylee's voice. I sighed and Nate let go of me. My heart was almost beating out of my chest. "You know what… I'm just gonna go…"

"What do you want, Kaylee?" I said breathlessly. Nate smirked at my voice.

"I need your help picking out a tattoo! Obviously, your tattoo worked for you…" she laughed. Candor. My cheeks burned and Nate chuckled. I walked up to Kaylee and grabbed her arm. I looked at Nate one last time before I left the room. He was grinning at me.

"Almost, Kaylee. It almost worked." I told her.

_Almost! Ugh! I'm fan girling over my own story! Please Review!_


	18. Knife Throwing and Mouths Dropping

_Hey guys! Finally I got to the knife throwing. I'm sorry that my story kinda flipped the dates around in the book. I'll try to keep them on schedule from now on._

_I don't own Divergent. Only my amazing characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 17

Everything was different from then on. Nate and I acted the same as we always had around each other but sometimes we would stare at each other for awhile. It wasn't awkward like some people would think it was. It was electric. It made my heart beat faster and my body feel alive. I loved every second of it.

Knife throwing was today and I was really excited. Nate kept laughing at me and telling me I was going to fly off into space if I kept bouncing.

"This will be like the first time I threw any knife except a butter knife. I'm at the bottom of the rankings already. This will be my chance to get my scores up." I explained to Nate. He smiled.

"Yes but you won't make it to the training room if you don't stop bouncing. You are going to fly off to a different planet before then." he laughed. I pouted and planted my feet. "See there. Now you have to wait 10 more minutes. You want me to distract you." he teased.

"No! I need to be able to think right now!" I exclaimed turning bright red. "It is funny. I remember you used to be the one to turn red."

"I turned 17." he sighed dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him. He opened the door for me and motioned for me to go through.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome, m'lady." he laughed. I laughed too as we walked closer to the other initiates.

"Okay! Today we are throwing knives! Will, please demonstrate for us." Christina announced. I started jumping again. Nate chuckled and Will glared. Nate put his hands up in surrender and pointed to me.

Will took forever demonstrating. Soon they told us to grab our knives and I hurried to grab them. They were awesome. They were just a thin piece of metal but they are better than butter knives. I ran to my target and held the knife like I always do.

"Go!" Christina yelled. I breathed in and pulled the knife behind my head. I breathed out and let it fly. It spun through the air and landed dead center in the target. "Stop!"

Everyone froze. Christina walked up to me and grabbed my arm. She pulled me out the door and down the hallway.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked shakily.

"Quiet! I'm thinking!" Christina hissed. She pulled me down another hallway. We stopped at a door to another training room. She pulled me through the door.

A bunch of people stood around a ring where two people were fighting. I recognized Four and Tris standing off to the side. The door slammed behind us and everyone's heads whipped around. All eyes were on me. I put my head down, my cheeks burning.

"I need Four! Now!" Christina yelled. Tris looked up at Four and he nodded to her. He hurried over to us. "Four you got an open target?" Christina asked. I felt my eyes widen.

"Mmmhmm?" he said questioningly. He took us over to a target with a bunch of knives scattered all over the table next to it.

"Emma. Grab 3 of those knives." Christina instructed. I hurried over and grabbed three. "Okay Four. Remember this. We just started knives today. First knife she threw, BOOM! Dead center." Christina explained. I felt like a hundred pound weight was lifted off my shoulders. I'm not in trouble.

"I don't believe you." Four laughed. I couldn't help but glare.

"Then watch." I growled before Christina could say anything. I walked to the target. I breathed in, pulled the knife behind me, breathed out, and let it go. Dead center. 2 more times. Dead center. I turned around to see Four's mouth hanging open.

"Explain." he whispered. I told them about the butter knives from Amity and their mouths dropped.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I laughed. Both their mouths snapped shut.

"Wow." they said in unison. I smirked.

_Please Review!_


	19. Ranks and Cuts

_Hey guys! Bella (guest) you read my mind! How did you know that?_

_I hope you guys like this chapter. It is sad and brutal but I need everyone to realize that life isn't all singing songs and being happy in Amity. People are sad there too._

_I don't own Divergent! Only my awesome characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 18

We worked on knife throwing the next two days. That definitely brought up my rank. I taught Nate my tricks and he became good at it too.

They showed us our rankings yesterday. It went;

Harley

Nate

Kaylee

Caden

Emma

Oliver

Bella

Logan

Maya

Zoe

Maya, Zoe, and Logan were gone. Along with a Dauntless born named Samantha. I guess I'm a little sad Maya had to go but I know she doesn't belong here.

We are onto the emotional stage of the initiation. They said it had to do with fears but I don't know how they would know what my fears are.

Nate, Kaylee, and I are sitting here against the wall. Nate and Kaylee are arguing over somebody lying to someone else. Candor's. I'm laughing on the inside at them. They are hilarious when they fight.

"Emma. You're first today." Tris called. Obviously I would be the guinea pig. Don't they ever pick on anyone else!

I got up and walked to the room. Right before I walked through the door I tripped. I looked back to see if anyone saw me. Only Nate. As always, he was watching me. He winked at me and I laughed. Oh, the memories.

I walked into a well lit room. There was a chair in the center of the room with a screen next to it. Tris stood by the screen as Four messed with some buttons.

"Sit." Tris instructed. I sat down quickly. She grabbed something out of a box. She held it up and I gulped. A big syringe was what was in the box. She held it by my neck and smiled. She plunged it into my neck and I winced.

"Okay you are going to be facing one of your biggest fears. You have to slow your heart rate down to get out of the simulation." Four explained. I nodded and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**_"Mom!" I yelled. "We have to go to dinner!" I heard a scream come from the bathroom. I ran towards the bathroom not knowing what to expect. I opened the door and gasped._**

**_"Mom!" I screamed. She held a piece of broken glass in her hand. She clamped down so hard on it that she was drawing blood. But that isn't why blood was pooling on the floor._**

**_My mom had a long cut across her left wrist. It must have been deep because blood was gushing out. It poured across her hand in streaks. My insides were screaming in sadness but on the outside I wasn't even breathing._**

**_"It should have been me! You should have taken me and left him here!" she yelled at the ceiling. I knew she was yelling at God. She brought the glass to her wrist again and sliced. More blood poured down her arm as she screamed in agony._**

**_"Mom! Stop! You're killing yourself!" I screamed. Her head snapped to me. She looked at me with such anger that I backed into the wall._**

**_"That is the point, isn't it! Stay back or I will cut you next!" she screamed in an ugly voice. My heart beat through my chest and I couldn't breathe. She sliced her arm again and screamed. Blood pooled around her on the floor and I put my head in my hands and sobbed. My back slid down the wall and I pulled my knees to my chest, listening to her screams._**

**_My face was stained with tears when I heard a thud. I looked up and my mom was laying in her blood, unconscious. I reached across and checked her pulse. She was still alive. But barely._**

I jolted up right in the chair. I stared around the room searching for my mom's body all around. All I saw was Tris and Four staring at me wide eyed. Tris had tears in her eyes.

"Where is she? Where is my mother? I have to help her!" I screamed. Tris walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I jerked back and stood. "I said where is she?" I screamed. Tris looked miserable and terrified. Is my mother dead?

"It was only a stimulation, Emma. Calm…" Four started.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Where is my mother? I have to help her again!" I screamed. Four walked up to me. He gripped my shoulder and I tried to shake him off but he gripped harder.

"Tris! Get Nate! Now!" Four yelled. Tris ran out the door. I could hear her screaming frantically for Nate.

"Let go of me! I have to help her!" I screamed. Four let go off my shoulders and held my hands behind my back. My mother is dead by now. There is no use. I sunk to my knees and sobbed. I let her die! I let her die because I didn't want to be cut by a piece of glass. I heard the door slam and someone sink to their knees in front of me.

"Em. What's wrong?" Nate said frantically. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern and hurt. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't even smile sadly.

"I let her die, Nate. I hurt her again." I cried. He grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

"It was just a stimulation. It was just a fear." he whispered rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"No it wasn't." I sobbed. I could see his heart breaking in his eyes. He looked miserable.

"Em…"

"Nate! Listen to me!" I yelled. He snapped his mouth shut. "Nate, that wasn't a fear. That was a memory."

_Please Review guys!_


	20. Cake and Always Noticing

_Hey guys! This is kinda a filler chapter. Sorry. I was wondering if you guys would let me make Aly 15 so that I can do a sequel! Just a thought._

_I love that you guys are reviewing. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me!_

_I don't own Divergent. Just my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 19

After my melt down Nate went next. I sat out in the hallway with my knees pulled to my chest. Why did I flip out like that? I probably won't be able to stay in Dauntless if they score you by how well you take it. I have tried for many years to let go of that memory but it popped back clear as day. I wipe the tears from my eyes and shook my head. I rested my chin on my knee and waited.

The image of my mom's arms kept popping into my head. I sighed and put my forehead on my knee caps. I let the image flood my mind.

How could my mom think of doing that? Why did she want to leave us? I don't see how that was fair to me and Aly. I felt someones hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

Nate was crouching next to me. He looked a little shaken up but not near as bad as me. I smiled sadly at him and he frowned.

"You okay?" he asked. I could see the concern in his eyes. I think a blind person could see that. I smiled not as sadly.

"Yep. Just hard. I'm kinda mad at myself for letting the image back in. I thought I was stronger than that." I whispered and looked down at my hands. I felt his fingers on the back of my neck and his palm on the side. He lifted my face up.

"Hey. Don't say that. You are the strongest person I know." he smiled. I nodded. His moved his hand so that he could see the tattoo. He traced the stars that fell all the way to my collar bone. I shivered. He laughed. "I really like this tattoo."

I nodded, unable to think. He smirked and let go. He stood and held out his hand to me.

"Come on. I think we need some cake." he smiled. I laughed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up but didn't let go.

We sat in the cafeteria eating cake. We laughed and joked. I forgot all about this morning. When I was full, Nate ate the rest of my cake.

"I gotta go. I'll be back in like 5 minutes." Nate whispered. I nodded. I stared at my hands waiting for him to come back.

"Emma!" someone yelled to my left. I jumped and landed into someone behind me. When my eyes focused I saw Christina in front of me, Tris across the table, and Kaylee behind me.

"Jeez, guys! You scared me!" I yelled. They laughed.

"We only said your name like 5 times!" Tris laughed.

"You are like a lost puppy without Nate!" Christina smirked. My cheeks burned and I put my head down. I tucked my hair behind my ear shyly. "You got a tattoo!"

"She has had one for like a week." Kaylee laughed. She knew not to tell them why I got the tattoo.

"I love it! It is so pretty! Why did you get it?" Tris smiled. I looked at her confused for a second.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well all tattoo's have meanings. How many you got?" Christina laughed.

"Two." I sighed. They all got excited.

"Let's see it!" Tris squealed. I sighed and stood up. I pulled my tanktop up so they could see it. They gasped. "I love it!"

"Like Tris said before, why did you get it?" Christina asked. I thought how I should answer this. I looked up and saw Nate watching me from across the room. I smiled.

"Has significant meaning." I mumbled. I waved and Nate came walking over to us. The girls looked from Nate back to me. They gasped.

"You didn't!" Tris whispered. For a minute I thought she was disappointed but then she smiled.

"No way!" Christina laughed. I turned red and pulled my shirt back down. Nate was finally to us and Christina looked to him. "Nate. Have you seen her tattoos?"

"Yep." he said smirking. Kaylee laughed.

"I was first though." she teased. Nate glared at her.

"Only because you were with her!" he whined and I laughed. His eyes flashed for a second after I laughed.

"Still counts! She choose me to go with her!" Kaylee glared emphasizing me. I rolled my eyes at her. They fought over me while I talked with Christina and Tris.

"You think they would notice if I left?" I laughed. Both Christina and Tris nodded right away.

"Maybe not Kaylee but Nate always notices." Christina laughed.

_Please review!_


	21. Fears and Eavesdropping

_Hey guys! This chapter is short but gives important information. Also has a little romance at the end. I think I might make them go to the gates before the fear landscape. What do you think?_

_I don't own Divergent. I only own my charming characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 20

"I'm serious with you right now, I would take 1,000 more knockouts than this fear thing!" I yelled in frustration. Nate and I were walking down the tracks.

"Why?" he asked. I looked up at him and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me? Did you just ask why?" I yelled. He nodded. "You wanna know why? Because yesterday I had a bunch of bugs crawling all over me and this morning I was stuck in a tiny box that I couldn't breathe in!" I sighed frustrated. He stopped and grabbed my arm.

"It will be over soon. Trust me. Then we do the mental stage and then we are Dauntless." he smiled.

"That easy, huh?" I laughed and he nodded. "I just realized I just told you two of my fears."

"Is that so bad?" he asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"I just, uh, I guess I… I want you to think I'm strong and fearless." I stumbled over my words. He smiled down at me.

"As I told you before, I already think you are strong. And for the other thing. I don't think anyone can be fearless." he sighed. Where does this kid get all his wisdom? "So, bugs and small spaces."

"Hey. Don't tease." I laughed. He smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Any other fears I should know about?" he asked. I shook my head and he pouted. "Come on, Emmy! I just wanna know. I won't tell anyone!"

"Fine. But only a couple. You already know about judgement, self harm, small spaces, and bugs. Umm… Oh I got one! My dad always told me that I was scared of disapproval. Oh, and hurting someone I love. And… birds." I mumbled the last part. Nate's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Huh?" he asked clearly confused. I sighed.

"I'm scared of birds, okay!" I yelled. He smirked but didn't laugh.

"Eh, why not?" he smiled. I laughed and he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"So what about you?" I asked. He hesitated rubbing the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrows at him and waited.

"Uh, I… I'm scared of heights and seeing people I love in pain. I can't stand it. I'm also afraid of fear itself. I hate the helpless, worthless feeling that you get." he sighed. I didn't know what to say so I just grabbed his hand. "Let's get back. There is work to be done."

When we got back, I was extremely tired. I could barely walk. I tripped once and Nate picked me up. I nuzzled my head in his neck and dozed off.

"What's up, guys?" I heard Kaylee yell.

"Would you shut up? She is sleeping!" Nate hissed. I tried to keep myself from smiling.

"Awww! You guys are sooo cute!" Kaylee whispered. I could almost feel Nate rolling his eyes.

"What do you want, Kaylee?" he sighed.

"I wanted to see if Emma wanted to get her ears pierced." Kaylee laughed.

"Well, as you can tell, she is sleeping." Nate snapped. Why is he so mad?

"Yep. In your arms." Kaylee laughed. Suddenly I was being lowered and laid on a bed. I felt something cover me. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Goodnight, Kaylee." Nate sighed.

"Nate…" Kaylee whined. Nobody said anything after that and I fell back asleep.

_Got anymore ideas for Nate's fears? Please Review._


End file.
